dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny
Statistics *Species: Spinosaurus *Attribute: Water *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Alpha Gang *Name: Spiny (スピノ Spino) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Ace, Paris, Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Jobaria, Gigas *Other: He seems to have a rivalry with Paris, who usually defeats him with Metal Wing. His upgraded form is Super Spinosaurus. As the Alpha Gang's fastest and most agile dinosaur, he is able to catch fast dinosaurs and is an adept swimmer. Move Cards ;Shockwave :Cancel your opponent's move card and attack at the same time. It is first seen in Tanks a Lot, used against Paris. ;Tail Smash :Smack your opponent with your tail twice, then throw them back with a final swing. However, agile dinosaurs can dodge it, as Ace did in Dinosaur King episode 17. ;Water Sword :Use a giant wave of water to attack your opponent. Spiny used it but it didn't exactly work. ;Futaba Super Cannon :This move was used to fight of the D-Team first. Later, Ursula used to fight Jobaria and Ophthalmosaurus. ;Ultimate Water :Spiny charges at the opponent after being launched by a wave. Spiny 1st used it against Jobaria. ;Anhanguera Dive :An Anhanguera dives at at your opponent. This was only used to save the D-Team after falling of a bridge and to chase Foolscap away. ;Hydro Cutter :A beam of water slices through your opponent. This was obtained after Isisaurus' defeat. TCG Lores ;Fusion Master (Spiny (Battle Mode)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Anime Dinosaur King He was captured by the Alpha Gang and named Spiny in ''Batttle at the Pyramids''. He is also the largest, non-altered dinosaur in the series. In episode 4, you can see that Spiny became weak when he didn't eat breakfast, allowing him to be defeated by Saltasaurus. Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown DS Game Spiny can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Trivia *Spiny was the first spinosaurid to appear in the anime. *Spiny is one of the few dinosaurs to fight its cousins. *The battle between Terry and Spiny was probably based off the battle between Spinosaurus & T. rex in Jurassic Park III although this time the T. rex was the victor. *In the English version, several of Spiny's sounds are from grizzly bears. In the Japanese version, Spiny's roars are used repeatly for other dinosaurs such as Acrocanthosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus, including his own arcade roar. Gallery File:Spinosaurus1.png|Spiny after being summoned File:Spinosaurus2.png|DinoTector Spiny File:Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids File:Spiny v Chomp.jpg|Spiny using Tail Smash on Chomp in Carnival of Chaos. Shockwave (Spiny) C07.jpg|Spiny using Shockwave 0-1- (2).jpg|Sick Spiny with Helga and Ed spiny chibi.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (small form) DKTB 82.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card spinychibi.jpg|Spiny in his chibi mode. spiny01.jpg|Spiny Wallpaper ViewImage.jpg|Spiny toy. Spiny nagoya.jpg|Spiny in Nagoya TV Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD thumb|300px|left|spiny season 2 Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs